


Spunky Sonic

by AnaTheClown



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheClown/pseuds/AnaTheClown
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog decides to have some fun with Arin Hanson.





	Spunky Sonic

"Gotta fuck fast!" Sonic proclaimed, body slamming Arin onto the bed. 

"SHIT ASS TITS! COMING AT ME LIKE A SLEEEDGEHAMMER!" Arin complained politely, and oh so calmly, as he tried to sit up. 

Sonic refused to let him move. 

"Silence!" 

"... Ok."

"Do you consent?"

"Yes."

Pinning Arin's arms above his head as he straddled Arin's chest, the blue hedgehog suddenly panted with acute arousal. 

Arin also did something suddenly. He looked up at Sonic with frenzied fear in his eyes. Got to fuck FAST? That sounds like it's gonna HURT LIKE A BITCH!

"I TAKE IT BACK! NO CONS--"

Sonic put one huge white-gloved hand over Arin's mouth. 

"No going back now." 

Arin grumbled under his breath, pouting. 

Feeling the pout of lips under his hand, Sonic smirked. 

"I know what you can do with those lips." 

Arin raised an eyebrow at Sonic, his eyes shining with mischievous intent. He knew what he could do too. 

Slowly unzipping his pants, in a strip-teasy sort of way, Sonic's big blue dick sprang out. He was already as hard as a rock. 

Arin looked at Sonic's blue balls and giggled. 

"What's so funny, Arin?" 

"Teeheehee!"

"... Arin?"

Coughing and spluttering with manic amusement, Arin finally managed to stop laughing. 

He frowned at Sonic's unhappy face in confusion.

"What?" Arin asked, completely oblivious. 

Sonic huffed out a sigh, his dick's erection deflating slightly. 

After rolling his eyes, Arin's attention was caught once again by Sonic's blue balls. He laughed.

"Motherfucker..." Growled Sonic, this time following Arin's gaze to see that he was laughing at his blue balls. 

Feeling furiously embarrassed by Arin's reaction to his balls, Sonic decided to shove his cock in Arin's open mouth. 

"Can't laugh now, can you?!" Sonic grunted as he thrusts his shaft deep down Arin's throat. 

Gagging from the intrusion of Sonic's big blue cockadoodledoo, Arin frantically pushed at the manic hedgehog's stomach. He did not want to die from choking on a hedgehog dong. 

Sonic ignored Arin's attempts to push him off. He was so close to coming. He was not going to stop now. This was going to HAPPEN. 

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Sonic the agitated hedgehog finally shot his load. 

"MMMM, FUCK YEAH!"


End file.
